Senior Pranks Gone Wrong
by Amethyst Alchemist
Summary: The world goes back to school! What happens when the Allied boys try to prank their underclassmen the Axis boys . Read to find out! *Oneshot* Middle school!AU Implied PruCan


Title: Senior Pranks Gone Wrong

Rating: K+

Word Count: 1345

Warning: Scary scenes, France being France

Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. The idea/plot is mine.

Author's Note: Hey! It's me again! Here's another Hetalia fic for you. At this point, I'm really just trying to post all the things I've been working on since I've been gone. ^^; Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

"Aw man. This is going to be so cool! I can't wait to scare the living daylights out of those seventh-grade losers!" exclaimed Alfred as he fist-pumped behind the bleachers of the pitch-black gymnasium.

One of the other eighth-graders present (six in total) sneered at the obnoxious American.

"You know, the effect just isn't the same if you keep yelling out the bloody plan, you wanker," Arthur growled. Alfred just laughed and continued to fidget excitedly.

The French teen who was sitting next to Arthur put an arm around him and pulled him against his side.

"Calm down, mon amie," Francis said flirtatiously, " 'e's just a bit excited. Let 'im 'ave 'is fun."

The flustered Brit punched the teen in the jaw. "Don't touch me, you bloody frog!" Francis rubbed his jaw and laughed while continuing to hit on his British frienemy.

The Chinese and Russian exchange students sat next to each other and watched the scene play out.

"Aiya. These Westerners are so immature, aru. I can't believe I actually let you all talk me into this," Yao grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The Russian boy, Ivan, smiled childishly at him.

"I think they are fun to watch, da? Although, I would much rather get to know you better, my little sunflower," he said happily. Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao's waist and pulled him into his lap. All the while, Yao was smacking him on the side of the head and flailing his legs.

"Aiya! Let me go, aru!" he screamed. Ivan just continued to smile and held Yao tighter.

"Nyet. Now, become one with Mother Russia, da?" he said calmly. Yao started scratching at him in order to get away from him. Matthew, the resident Canadian and Alfred's twin brother, sat quietly off to the side with a small smile on his face, hoping for a chance to speak that never came.

None of the loud eighth-graders noticed when the gym suddenly fell silent or that they were the only ones making noise. That is, until the lights came back on.

"Hey, dudes. Why is it so quiet?" Alfred asked nervously. The others fell silent when they realized that Alfred was right. There was absolutely no noise in the gym and the lights were back on, so their plan was ruined. Not knowing what to expect, the six teens got up and walked to the front of the bleachers. The scene that greeted them was one of blood and gore. All the seventh-graders and a few eighth-graders were covered in blood and scattered around the floor. None of them were moving and it looked like none of them were breathing, either.

The teens stood in shock, none of them making a sound. Arthur was the first one to make a move.

"Oh my goodness. What on Earth happened here?" he whispered. Nobody answered.

Matthew looked with shocked eyes at the horrifying scene, not stopping until he caught sight of a very familiar head of snow white hair. Red eyes stared unseeing towards the group, while arms pale as paper were bent in unnatural positions.

"Gilbert!" he screamed, rushing forward and kneeling beside the unmoving albino. Wanting to check for a sign of life in his best friend, but unable to bring himself to do so, caused the distressed teen to cover his face with his hands and bawl uncontrollably. The other teens looked on sadly and stayed as far away from corpses as possible.

Alfred, being the more adventurous member of the group, walked up to one of the seventh-graders while ignoring his brother's cries. He was surprised to see that the kid was one of his close friends. It was the Japanese exchange student and it looked like he had been stabbed in the chest. He was slumped against a wall and his short, black hair covered his eyes. There were trails of blood that went down his chin and onto his shirt, staining the pristine white of his collar a deep red.

"Kiku? Kiku, is that you? Please tell me that this is all just a joke," he said, hoping for an answer. He didn't get one. Beginning to panic, Alfred grabbed Kiku's shoulders and shook him forcefully.

"This isn't funny, Dude! Seriously! Wake up!" he screamed. Tears streamed down his cheeks, which caused the boy not to take notice of the slight twitch in Kiku's hand. Suddenly, Kiku's arm shot out and he grabbed Alfred's left wrist in his left hand. Alfred jumped, not having anticipated the action. Slowly, Kiku tilted his head up and opened his eyes, revealing that they had changed from a chocolate brown to a bright, crystal blue.

"uuuuuuuaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiku breathed out, sounding a lot like the monsters from the latest horror game, _Amnesia_.

Alfred froze in shock at the sight of his friend when he was suddenly grabbed around the ankle. Turning around, Alfred saw that one of the other tweens, an Italian, had grabbed him and was hissing menacingly at him. His eyes were also a crystal blue and it looked like someone had bashed upside the head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Alfred screamed. He twisted his ankle away from the Italian and ran out of the gym screaming, "Zombies!"

The other teens watched in horror as the undead tweens and teens started to stand up and hiss and moan while limping towards them.

Gilbert, having been so close to the hysterical Canadian, latched himself onto Matthew's waist and tried to scratch his way through his clothes. Matthew pushed him away, still crying profusely, and followed his twin out of the gym as fast as he could.

Gilbert's brother—a tall seventh-grader with blond hair and eyes as blue as the others—grabbed Ivan's arm and tried to bite him. Ivan shook off the German and backed away from the boy.

"Ludwig?" Ivan asked, not wanting to believe that this was happening. Ludwig hissed and limped forward. He nearly grabbed Yao when Arthur screamed.

"Run for your bloody lives!"

They all ran out of the gym, screaming bloody murder and not looking back. The zombies all continued to moan and limp their way towards the doors to the gym when the school's P.E. teacher walked into the gym. He glared at all of them and pointed menacingly at his students.

"What do you all think you're doing? Clean up this mess and get back to doing your laps!" Coach Beilschmidt yelled, not at all amused by the preteen antics. The "zombies" all groaned and began to run around the gym in order to clean up all their monster props and fake blood capsules that were hidden behind the bleachers on the other side of the gym, fearing whatever punishment they would receive if they didn't. Once they had cleaned up after their little "performance," the class of middle-scholars began to run the laps they were supposed to do half an hour ago.

Feliciano, the Italian who had grabbed Alfred's ankle and the mastermind behind all this, caught up to Ludwig and Kiku. He smiled happily at his two best friends while giggling about what had just happened. Everything had gone exactly as he had planned it! He had heard Francis and Alfred planning out their little prank last week and had set everything up so the class would be ready for them. He giggled louder.

" ~Veh! Hey, Kiku? Ludwig? When do you think they'll realize that this was all just a trick?" he asked happily. Kiku smiled softly and kept jogging. Ludwig allowed a small smirk to adorn his lips and turned to his friend.

"Probably when they change their pants and see us in class tomorrow morning." The three of them laughed as they finished up their laps and headed to the locker room in order to wash all the "blood" off of their faces and clothes, take out the blue contacts (except for Ludwig, who's eyes really were that color), and go home to look at all the pictures the hidden cameras had taken of the "zombie apocalypse."

* * *

A/N: Did you laugh? 'Cause I know I did while I was writing this! XD Read and review!

~Amethyst Out!


End file.
